Beneath the MidMorning Sun
by Magdha Sedai
Summary: Elayne has a day off, and an unexpected visitor. R/R please. There will be more if I get some reviews.
1. the midmorning sun

Don't own wot, sometimes I wish I did. This is not for profit, no matter how much I need it.  
  
Beneath the Mid-Morning Sun  
  
A warm breeze blew across the meadow as Rand rolled over to caress Min's pliant body. Min held her eyes closed to embrace the warmth of the sunlight and the feel of Rand's hot skin next to hers. It had been a wonderful morning. Starting out for a picnic breakfast and ending up loving on the soft blanket in the mid-day sun. With his melancholy attitude lately she hadn't expected this from Rand. It seemed that he always surprised her when she least expected it, and it wasn't always for the better like this had been.  
  
As he stroked his fingers over her smooth stomach, Rand felt a semblance of peace, but he knew it couldn't last. In his mind he could feel Min's contentment through their bond. He loved making love with her, when he could feel everything that she did, what they shared together. In the back of his mind the others were there too. Far to the north and very faint, but he knew he would be able to find them anywhere. What he was going to do about Elayne and Aviendha he hadn't a clue. Nor had he any thought to what was to be done about Min. So for the moment he was happy lying in her embrace.  
  
Rand leaned over and kissed her neck. Min opened her eyes and studied the man above her. She truly faithfully loved him, and she didn't care to admit that anymore. Rand smiled down at her and took her soft lips with his own. Kissing him back, Min knew that she would spend the rest of her life with this man, if every morning could be just like this one. But she knew that it wouldn't, and she did have to share him and all. She didn't want to trick him into marrying her, she wanted him to want to. She did have a hidden card to play that Rand didn't know about...yet. But weather to use it was always the question.  
  
"Rand, I know you've said it a hundred times, but why can't marriage be a possibility?" Min looked deeply into his blue/grey eyes and gave him a look that women are often fond of. Rand sighed, knowing he was lost is this aspect. "Min, I want to, believe me, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair to any of you and besides, I'm the dragon reborn, I can't go marrying just to leave you widows." Min was hurt, and he could feel how deeply she wanted to be his wife. He did want to marry her, but he would have to marry all three. Something he didn't mind much either, except that it could never be. He was going to die, and he could never bear hurting them more than he had to. The fate of the world rested upon his shoulders, and he couldn't afford to take risks.  
  
"Woolhead, you're being a woolhead again." Min stated smiling tentatively. She didn't want to do this, but he was going to find out eventually anyway. "There's something you need to know. It might change your mind about the whole marrying idea." Min had sparkles in her eyes, and Rand could only wonder what kind of bombshell she was going to drop him. Then with another thought, Rand took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. "Min, why didn't you tell me you were with child?" He leaned down again and pulled her up into a sitting position leaning into him. Min smiled, "Because I'm not, silly."  
  
Rand gave her a puzzled look causing her to emit a low laugh. One he really liked hearing. "Then what are you talking about, Min?" Min shifted her body so that she was leaning against his chest. "Well, first of all, like I said, I'm not with child. but..." Rand gave her another look. "But what?" Min took a deep breath. "But Elayne is having twins." Rand sat there for a few minutes in silence. Min began to worry. "Rand?" She touched him face, causing him to look down at her. "Aren't you going to say something?" Her eyes stared into his and finally he opened his mouth to speak. "Min, this still doesn't change anything. You're all still in danger anytime you're around me. Espically Elayne now. Light!" He paused in his speaking to take a glance at their surroundings. It was almost afternoon, but the ward he had set around their picnic spot still prevented anyone from seeing them.  
  
Suddenly Rand stood up and pulled Min along with him. Min was incredibly confused now. Her plan seemed to be working, but it wasn't leading to more 'comfort' like she had planned on. She watched wonderously as Rand took a leaf off of the tree and changed it into a warm yellow sunflower with the power. He looked into her deep brown eyes and pressed it into her hands. As she pulled it up to smell its beautiful fragrance, Rand began to kneel before her. Her eyes went wide, as he took her right hand and said the words she had always dreamed of hearing one day. "Min, my heart. I cannot offer you a life of happiness, or even a home it seems. But you have my heart, always. Will you be my wife."  
  
He just looked to sweet and innocent there down on his knees that Min couldn't help hiding her smile, nor the tears forming in her eyes. "Rand, of course I will be your wife. But not only me, you have to marry the others as well." Rand smiled and pulled her down to him meeting her with a wonderous kiss. He kept her there most of the day, laughing with her, kissing, making love. She was his betrothed.  
  
So, what do you think? A little too sappy perhaps? This was just a little thing that came into my mind the other day. Please R/R! What's Rand going to do about Elayne and Avi? This should get very interesting. 


	2. A day off

I'm not RJ, blah blah blah. This is a 'what if' kind of story. Sorry it took me a bit, I've had lots of papers to write lately.  
Elayne awoke with the sunrise. Her bedchamber was quite chilled without a fire going, and she snuggled more deeply underneath her warm blankets. Her golden hair was spread about her pillows, tussled from sleep as she gazed around her room. Warm colors decorated the walls and formed a semblance of peace with the soft furniture surrounding her large canopy bed. And there on the table next to her side was the lily that Rand had left for her the last time they had been together.  
  
She closed her eyes, holding that memory ever close to her heart. She could still feel his warm hands upon her, feel him everywhere around her. She could remember every look on his face when she became less inhibited. Her hand slid down her torso to rest upon her lower stomach. Even though the babes were too tiny yet, she was aware that her belly was becoming very noticeable around the palace. Pressing her hand tight, she felt the tiny heartbeats of her children; her and Rand's children.  
  
At last Elayne managed to pull herself out of bed. For once she really didn't have too many things to fill her day. Master Norry was off visiting the bankers and she didn't expect him back for some time. Birgitte was searching for more recruits, she could feel her frustration, but it soon melted into calmness as Elayne's mood became apparent to the other woman.  
  
Elayne slid her warm silk blue dress over her head and began buttoning herself. Since it was to be a day off for Elayne, it would be a day off for her personal servants as well. Aviendha was spending the day with the Wise Ones. They had finally managed to pull her from Elayne's side. Elayne loved her sister, but wouldn't mind missing her this one day.  
  
Glancing in her mirror one last time Elayne noticed her protruding belly even more, but she just smiled and started off for her sitting room. Breakfast was sat about on the small table, and actually looked appetizing for once. Warm porridge with mixed berries and bread with honey. There was a fresh pot of tea that smelled wonderful. As Elayne seated herself in the cushiony chair, her eyes grew wide as she noticed something inside of her mind. Rand was getting closer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rand closed the gateway behind him as he stepped through the musty storage room into the heart of the palace. This had all been Min's idea, but he had no idea what he was going to say to Elayne once he found her. And light forbid what would happen if he ran into Aviendha. Rand shook himself with that thought. He loved the woman, but he needed to talk with Elayne alone.  
  
Rand took a brief moment to weave the mask of mirrors, and resumed moving throughout the halls toward Elayne's chambers. He knew she was there, and knew also that she had probably already noticed him presence through their bond. A young serving girl started down the hallway toward him but turned abruptly when she noticed the ugliness of his face. For once he didn't really care if he frightened anyone with his appearance. He had to get to Elayne.  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours, Rand found her door. The two guards standing their watch looked him over without any regard for who he really was and were about to ask him what his business was when the door opened. Rand lost his breath when he looked upon her. Standing in front of him, Elayne was as beautiful as ever. She turned to whisper something to the guards and then ushered him inside the doorway.  
  
After the door was firmly closed, Rand let the mask go. Elayne had returned to her breakfast and began watching him. Rand took a deep breath, not knowing what to say or even how to begin. Before he even realized it he was pacing around the room, looking at the floor. When he finally stopped, Elayne was smiling at him with an amused look on her face.  
  
When he remained tongue-tied, he was quite thankful she took up the lead. "Where have you been?" She asked rather calmly. Knowing that he could never lie to her, he quickly gave her the truth. "Nynaeve and I have cleansed the taint from sadin." Elayne's mouth formed a little o but as she searched through their bond she could feel the cleanliness within him. She rose from her chair and came to circle him with her arms. "I've missed you" she mumbled into his chest. "Elayne I know I should've stayed with you that morning, but I had to take care of something. And I knew that if I had told you, you would have been in far greater danger then either of us would have liked." Rand pulled her closer to him as his body began relaxing into hers.  
  
Elayne turned her head up and kissed him. It was sweet of him to worry over her, but she wished that he would apologize for it sometimes. She wasn't made of glass, and it wasn't like she was with... She quickly pulled out of his kiss and looked him straight into the eyes. "Rand I have to tell you something as well." Rand stopped her by kissing her senseless. This time his hands moved gently down her body to rest upon her belly. Elayne looked down at his hands and then back into his eyes. Rand got down on his knees and kissed the spot his hands had covered.  
  
Elayne had a tear rolling down her cheek as he took her hands in his and moved them both down to her belly. After he kissed them completely he simply said two little words. "Marry me." She smiled as even more tears fell and Rand got back to his feet and pulled her into his arms. "Yes." She whispered into his chest. "A thousand times, yes." Rand picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedchamber. Laying her softly upon the blankets, he kissed her cheek and sat there watching her.  
  
"Min told you, didn't she?" Elayne asked quietly. "She tells me of all her visions, Elayne. Of course she didn't want to give this one out right away." He smiled and she was lost. "You know, just about everyone around here believes the babes belong to my captain of arms." She had a twinkle in her eyes and Rand couldn't help but give in to her mischief. "Gee Elayne, I had thought at least you'd be queen by now." She made a face and threw a pillow at him. Rand simply rolled over and kissed her everywhere. It was a wonderful day off for both of them.  
  
What did you think? Need tissues? Want me to hurry up and write Avi's chapter with Rand? ; ) 


End file.
